Topic:I Had a Dream (not a song, not a speech, not a different song!)
I just had a strange but kind of cool dream. I dreamed that I was browsing on good old Pikmin Fanon, and I went to the page of Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. There was a link to download the game to play, so I instantly clicked it. For some reason I shut off my computer after that. I don't why I did it, but I went over to my Gamecube and fired it up, only to find that it was running Pikmin: Ultimate Doom so I could play it! I just popped up on what I think was a final boss level, something that was like a cross between a Titan Dweevil and a Ranging Long Legs. And the battle was taking place on a tree branch (I didn't say this dream made sense)! I fought the Titan Long Legs, or Ranging Dweevil, whatever you want to call it. All my Pikmin perished by being roasted or falling off the tree branch. I had just a few Yellow Pikmin left, but they somehow beat it. Then the game abruptly gave the saving screen, and I got scared. What if Wraith had not finished making this game and needed a few things tested in the final boss level? What if I just did something really bad? I went to the options menu to try to erase what I did (again, this dream doesn't exactly make sense). The menu looked more like a shopping website, with games and movies but no Pikmin:Ultimate Doom. Then I woke up. :Heh... I've had some Pikmin-related dreams in the past. My most recent one didn't make sense in terms of Pikmin logic... but since when do dreams make sense, anyway? So it began as I landed on the final floor of the Bulblax Kingdom, except it was radically different — it was more like an amalgam of a dirt level and "battlefield" level. There were some Bulborb Larvae nearby, which I pummeled with my Purples. I explored a bit and found Pellet Posies, which I had my Pikmin carry back to the Research Pod. What was even more bizarre was that the Research Pod actually made Pikmin sprouts! Then the dream switched to an aboveground area similar to the Valley of Repose. There was a Blue Onion there, but I kept exploring. Eventually, I found another Blue Onion! It made no sense at all. Then I started throwing Pikmin around, because there were a good amount of Pellet Posies nearby. The camera started zooming out and finally faded to black... ::Dreams never do make sense. I could name all the weird things in your dream, but I would take forever. Weird. :Well, I have to say, your dream was interesting! After a long time inactive on the site, it made me realize there are still people out there that care. :) The fact that Ultimate Doom was the focus on your dream tickles my self esteem, haha! I liked how the final boss was a cross between Titan Long Legs and Ranging Dweevil. I know the details on the boss are sketchy, but that's because I wanted to create a sense of mystery (and I never worked out it myself, the game became more of a way to tell a story, haha). Thanks for sharing! 07:00, 15 November 2014 (EST)